101 Ways to Fall for Your Cardassian Roommate
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Darcy thought the Academy wouldn't be too bad, as long as she had friends and her roommate wasn't a Tellarite. Turns out, though, that her roommate is something worse: a male Cardassian. And cue the "daaaaaaamn..." eventual OC/OC and another OC/OC


**Hey guys. I want to let you get to the story, so just a few quick things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any variations thereof. I own Darcy, Noyon, and the Cardassian you don't yet know the name of.**

**Why did I include a Vorta? ... Well, one thing is because humans aren't the ONLY race in Starfleet. There are probably going to be a lot more different species too. And second is because... well, the Vorta are just fuckable. Nuff said there.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Darcy Castle paused a moment in the hallway to glance at her schedule and rooming assignment. It looked like she was up a floor, in the 6B dorm. "I wonder who my roommate is," she muttered, folding up the paper and sliding it into her bag. "Maybe I don't have one. How lucky would <em>that<em> be? I would love that, seriously."

She looked up to see if there was an elevator or transporter pod up to B floor. There probably was, she just had to find it...

Her vision caught something and she turned to look. Some guy - stark white skin, slightly messy black hair, striking blue-violet eyes - was about to just walk into the elevator and the doors were in the process of closing. Holy _shit_, couldn't he see that he shouldn't be walking in?

She hurried over and grabbed his arm. "Hey!" She pulled him back. "Be careful, those doors were about to close on you!"

"Huh?" His elfish ears swiveled a bit, then he turned toward her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, my sight isn't very good. I didn't even know where I was going... I was trying to get to B floor. I thought that was a transporter opening up."

"Hey, I'm on B floor too. Why don't we ride the next elevator together? It shouldn't be long."

"Uh... sure."

After a few seconds of silence, Darcy looked back at him, blinking. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Noyon. What's yours?"

"Darcy."

"That doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard. What species are you?"

"Terran."

"Ah! Is that a common name - Darcy?"

"Aw, not really. I've only known one other person with my name. What about Noyon? Is that common?"

"Oh, not exceptionally. Some places, people like the name."

"Well, I like it. What species are you?"

"Vorta."

"Cool, I've never met a Vorta. Well - I guess _now_ I have," she giggled. "I'll probably meet a lot of species I've never met before, now that I'm in Starfleet Academy."

Noyon nodded. "Well, it was only recently that Starfleet started accepting Vorta students, so hopefully there are more than just me. I think there are a few on C floor."

"That's good, maybe that number will grow next year. Of course, we'll be sophomores by then."

"Yeah, probably." He reached up and rubbed at his neck. "I hope, at least - I'm very bad at taking tests."

She put her hand on his arm. "I'm sure you'll do _great_, Noyon. I mean, our rooms are on the same floor - we can study together. And our roommates will probably help us too." She shrugged. "Man, I don't even know who my roommate is."

"Oh. They have coed dorms, I hope you don't have to room with a guy. For, uh... for that matter, I hope I don't have to room with a... a _girl_." At this, there was a light flush of pink to his face. "I wouldn't know what was appropriate."

She grinned. "Well, I don't give a damn about who I have to room with. They could be a _Horta_, for all I care, as long as they keep their half of the room clean and don't throw trash on my half. I just have to be organized - other than that, I can function in almost any conditions. But if they _are_ a Horta, I hope they come with a translator. I don't speak earthquake."

Noyon chuckled. "Well, I'm sure we needn't be worried. Our roommates are probably fine... here we are, being foolish and jumping to the worst case scenario." He shifted his feet. "So, uh... besides Starfleet training, did you come here for anything else?"

"Yeah, I hear they have a great music program. I figured I could do some choir while I'm here too."

"Music?" Noyon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well, the Vorta aren't much for music... or any of the arts. But if you enjoy it, that's good, I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm mostly into old music... you know, like, circa the 21st century. Stuff like that I hope they teach that here."

Noyon shook his head. "Well, the professors here are probably into old stuff too. I think every music teacher tries to teach mostly stuff from eons ago. I watched an old 21st century movie on my PADD once after my friend recommended it to me, and even though I couldn't see it well, I could hear that the music teacher was teaching her students stuff from, like - like - the _1700s_! Crazy, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. I've never heard anything _that_ old. I think it's because recording devices weren't around back then. I mean, people could probably sing it now and record it, but I don't think it would be the same."

"Probably not. Hey, is the elevator here yet?"

"It should be in a second." No sooner had she spoken than the elevator doors opened. "Oh. Here we go." She took his wrist. "Just follow me, Noyon, I don't want you getting squished in the doors like what just almost happened."

"Thanks, Darcy," he laughed. "Most Vorta have horrible eyesight, like me... we can, however..." His ears twitched wildly. "Hear very well. So don't think you'll ever be keeping any secrets from me."

"Oh, I wouldn't ever think of it, Noyon." She pressed the "Floor B" button on the pad and gripped a rail. "Man, I would have preferred an actual transporter pod but they were all taken."

"You don't like elevators?"

"No. Do you?"

"I don't mind them. As long as I get where I'm going. I don't think it's so much how you get there, but that you actually _get_ there."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just the reversing gravity feeling, kind of. Throws me off."

"Well, that's understandable too." He reached over and was probably trying to pat her arm as she'd done to him, but he stumbled and cracked his forehead off the wall. "Oh! _My_, that hurt!"

"Geez, Noyon!" Letting go of the rail, Darcy bent down to examine her new friend. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

He glanced up at her, holding his forehead, then grinned. "You forgot your fear to help me! See, you're not _that_ afraid of the elevator!"

Darcy blinked a few times, then grabbed Noyon and pulled him up. "You did that on _purpose_? Ohh, you idiot!"

"Yeah, if you need me, just call 'idiot' and I'll be there."

"That's not nice, I wouldn't do that." She crossed her arms. "You're mean to me, Noyon."

He shrugged. "Well, you're not scared anymore, are you?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess it's not _so_ bad." She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. Not two seconds later, the elevator jerked to a stop and she nearly fell flat on her face. "Geez! Noyon, you tricked me, you tricked me, _you tricked me_!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it was going to stop so suddenly..."

"Well, we didn't have a very long ride!" She huffed before grabbing him by the wrist and walking out with him. "Let's try not to get almost squished by the doors this time, huh?"

"Right, right." He nodded. "Let's see... I'm in room 9B."

"Hey, that should be just a little ways down from mine. I'm in 6B. Do you need help finding it?"

"Oh, no! If I look closely I should be able to tell what the number is. And if not, I'll just ask someone. You should go get acquainted with your own roommate."

"Okay, if you're sure." She pushed some hair behind her ear, then looked back at him. "Noyon?"

He turned back. "Yes?"

"What color is my hair?"

"Uh..." He squinted his eyes. "I think it's, um... orange?"

"Blonde. But, close enough, I guess. Have fun with your roommate. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Yes! See you then. Uh, well, figuratively speaking, of course." He gave a quick wave, then turned, promptly smacked into the wall, stammered out an "Excuse me, miss...", and walked further down the hall before turning to look at a room.

Darcy rolled her eyes. Oh, yes, he should fare just fine. Yeah right, stubborn little...

She turned to look at the room number. 4B. She took a few steps, and then that room was 6B. "Looks like this is mine." She raised an eyebrow and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear someone banging around in there. "Great. So either I have a roommate, or the janitor's rearranging the furniture. It's probably my roommate..."

She knocked on the door tentatively. "Hello? I'm your roommate. Can I come in?"

"What the hell are you waiting for?" a voice on the other side of the door yelled at her. "An invitation? You've been there for thirty seconds already!"

She frowned. Was that how they greeted their new roommate? "Uh, okay then, I'm coming in."

"_Please_!"

She turned the knob and pushed the door open, walking inside and looking around. On the one side of the room, someone - she couldn't tell what gender yet, but the voice had been male - was pushing the vanity and mirror against the wall, then turned around, probably to grab the chair that went with it. "Uh, hello?"

The person turned around, and for a moment all she saw were the scales covering their body, and the long sloping shoulders. Then she noticed that it did kind of look more like a guy than a girl - and his voice had been masculine anyway. He crossed his arms. "Yeah. What do you want?"

"Um, pretty sure I just told you. I'm your roommate, so I'd like to actually... you know... room."

He scoffed. "You know, I was kinda busy. And then you just had to show up." He pointed over to the other side of the room. "That's your bed. This one by the door is mine."

"Why is the vanity on my side of the room?"

"Because I didn't want it on my side of the room, _duh_." He looked her up and down. "Besides, you're a girl. That's good, you'll like it."

"Uhh... why didn't you just leave it there..." She pointed at the wall closest to the door. "And make that _my_ side? It would have saved you a lot of effort."

"Because _I_ wanted this side of the room." He sat down on the bed. "Are you gonna sit or what?"

She pouted. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. What do you care?"

"I don't. I'd just like to relax and I can't do that while you're standing there with those... eyes."

She shifted her weight, putting a hand on her hip. "What's wrong with my eyes? I'm not glaring at you or anything."

"Exactly. Why aren't your eyes full of passionate rage?"

"Uh, maybe because I just met you and I'm not really sure what to think of you yet... except that I _might_ just be moving toward stabbing you with my pen."

"Oh, I think I'd like that. Stupid girl, you don't even know the proper thing to stab someone with."

Darcy sighed, decided to just kind of give up, and flopped down on her bed, spreading herself over it and dangling over the edge. "Ahhhhh. It sure feels good to lie down and not have to worry about anything for another hour. Can't wait for classes to start." She glanced up. "Did you want to use the shower first?"

"No. I did that before I came here. You mean you didn't think about that? Filthy human girl."

She forced herself not to just kick his teeth in right then and there. She sat up and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Well, if I'm so filthy, how come you're staring at me?"

"I'm just amazed at how much someone can neglect their personal hygiene."

She glared at him. "You're a real jerk, you know that?" She stood up. "I seriously hope I get assigned a different room. I'm going to call the dean when I get out." She stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

The Cardassian stared after her for a second, then smiled. "Finally, a positive response."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Any suggestions as to what other species I should include are welcome.<strong>

**Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write more!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
